The Great Urk
The Great Urk is the main antagonist of the 1996 animated film An Easter Tale (also known as Maxwell Saves the Day). He is a wild goat lives in a cave on a cliff. He wants to get the Easter eggs, wich he eats, he will become much younger and live forever. He has a loyal crow servant named Sydney. Urk often abuses him. Urk also has an army of animals of the forest. Biography He lived in a cave in the top of a hill in the forest. At Easter, Sydney, his crow servant arrived and told him that ha saw rabbits with easter eggs. Urk desires for those eggs because if he eats them, he will get his youth back and become immortal. Sydney failed him every year, but despite this, he orders to bring him those eggs to him. Later, Sydney successfully got the eggs, and brought them to him. He only had to wait to nightime because the eggs magic works only then. He orders Sydney to assemble his servants to witness his transformation. While he waits, he falls asleep. A rabbit, named Maxwell succesfully stoled the eggs from him, while he slept. Another rabbit, Star takes them, but Sydney notices him, but failes to stop. Then he orders the army of animals to stop him. Star fallen into a pit, and the animals sorrounded him. The trapped Star is about to give the basket of eggs to Urk, but suddenly, an owl named Olly flies away with that. He orders Sydney to get that back. The crow begins to chase the owl wich resulted to crash him to Urk. Then he orders his army to get Maxwell, the rabbit, who den hides in a shrubbery. Then he finds Esmaralda, a rabbit, who has the basket of eggs, he forces her to give it to him, but she refuses. Then Star shows up, Urk starts to charge at him, but Star jumps up, Urk ends up his horns stuck in to a tree. Then he charges to him one more time, but this time he falls down from the cliff, because Star jumped away in the right moment. Urk ended up being hung on a branch calling Sydney for help. The rabbits took the eggs away. Trivia - He sings a song called "Live Forever" - In the scene wich he sleeps, and Maxwell sneaks in to get the basket of eggs, Griegs "In the Hall of the Mountain King" can be heard briefly in the background. - His animal army consists a beaver, a porcupine, an antelope, a raccoon, a skunk, a bear, a moose, a deer, a wolf, and a horse. - From the 43-minute long film, he only shows up first at around the 16th minute. urk5.png|Urks fate urk4.png|Urk choking Sydney urk3.png|Urk with Sydney urk2.png|Urk with the Easter eggs Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Incompetent Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Humanoid Category:Elderly Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Wrathful